Lance
Lance is one of the secondary protagonists in the 07-Ghost manga and anime series. He serves as a Bishop of the Barsburg Church, located in District 7, and his job there is to protect the citizens by removing Kor. He is easily recognised by his dramatic, flamboyant nature and large, blonde curl in his hair. After his physical death when he was a child, he acted as the vessel of Ghost Relikt, the Ghost that can see into one's past. In manga chapter 78, he was devoured by Verloren's reincarnation. Appearance Physical appearance Though Lance's official height and weight are unknown, he is shown to be a very similar height and build as Bishop Castor, roughly putting him at a height of 5 foot 10. Like Castor, Lance has a willowy frame. Lance has a very angular, diamond-shaped face with wide cheeks and a pointy chin. He has a long, thin, slightly up-turned nose, a small mouth with full lips and narrowed eyes; his eyes being a yellow-orange-brown colour in the anime (blue in the manga, cf. his picture on the back of Volume 13) and appear quite reptilian from a distance. Lance has a pale skin tone with a rosey tint to it. His hair is a very light blonde in colour and curly, one of his most notable traits is the large curl to the right of his face. His hair is held in place with a blue headband. Clothing Unlike the other Bishops, Lance wears a dark blue, ankle-length cassock with long sleeves and two white stripes going down the front. Over his shoulders he wears a white mantle with a high neck-guard and a blue stripe going down the left side. Lance also wears a thick, brown belt around his hips. Personality Lance is very flamboyant in nature, and often behaves in a dramatic way, speaking loudly and making exaggerated arm movements as he talks. Castor who was actually the next contender to be the Assistant Archbishop after Bastien had said that this was the reason why he recommended Lance for the position. Because Lance was a person of prestige and would like the assignment better (something which Lance openly agrees to). However, he can be serious when he has to be, as shown when he was discussing matters related to their true identities as Ghosts with Castor and Labrador; he appeared more focused and purposeful than usual. He enjoys winding up his friends, often calling Castor a nerd or "glasses" and has been shown to enjoy battling--or in the case of Frau, squabbling. He reads Horoscope and believes in what's being foretold for him (Vol 04 Chp 21 Page 14). He has a poor sense of orientation. He has tried to find his way by putting up his cross on the ground and letting it fall, and then following the direction it points to (Vol 04 Chp 21 Page 20) which had him going through all Six Districts instead of three. He appreciated art or beauty or had sharp art sense, as when he was a child he was the only one who felt that the kokujyuseki statue made by Buran was made from living human beings. He has an interest in astrology too (e.g. manga chapter 78). History Manga chapter 77 shows that Lance came from the noble Oak Family. When he was a child, he discovered that Buran, a Warsfeil employed by Wakaba Oak, turned real humans into kokujyuseki, a monopolized black jewel sold by the Oak Family, and to cover his secret, Buran used black magic to turn Lance into a dark jewel statue. The statue is now in Shuri Oak's house. When Buran died, the statue vanished (manga chapter 78). Relationships With his peers [[Castor|'Castor:']] Lance and Castor argued often, and didn't get along well most of the time. Lance often insulted Castor by calling him a nerd, and Castor once retaliated by punching Lance. [[Frau|'Frau:']] Lance and Frau have been shown interacting little, but Lance considered Frau his biggest rival. Labrador: Lance and Labrador got along very well, both of them liking similar things such as plants and drinking herbal tea. In the manga, when Lance returned from a trip he went on, he brought back a mountain plant as a present for Labrador. Lance called Labrador 'Lab-shishou', or literally, 'Master/Instructor Lab'. Teito: Lance did not interact with Teito as much as Castor, Frau and Labrador do, but as one of the Seven Ghosts, he carried out his duty to protect Teito and keep Pandora's Box sealed. Lance also oversaw the Bishop's Apprentice Exam, in which Teito and Hakuren took part. He (Lance) was annoyed at Teito the first time they met due to Teito accidentally stepping on his clergy pass, and was somewhat unfriendly to Teito at first, but after a while, it seems that his annoyance abated. Lance was the one who officially assigned Teito to be his (Frau's) apprentice after the Bishop's Apprentice Exam, and he briefly infiltrated the military later in the story in order to keep an eye on Teito and report back to the other Ghosts. Not long afterwards, he went to the Oak House, where Teito was attending Wakaba Oak's funeral, in an attempt to contact Teito, after which he was subsequently devoured by Verloren. Abilities and Attributes Lance is the Ghost Relikt, and his Ghost power is to be able to see into the past. In the manga he was shown to be able to turn back time on a person, turning them into a child. Zaiphon Attacking Zaiphon: Lance has an attacking Zaiphon, and he uses his Baculus to channel his attacks at his opponents. He appears to be quite strong as he was shown to fight on par with Katsuragi, who is a member of the Black Hawks. Synopsis Lance plays a relatively minor role in the anime compared to his role in the ongoing manga. He first appears in the anime with several other Bishops as he oversees several of the candidates, particularly Teito, partake in the Bishop exam; Lance being the one that organises the exam. When the Black Hawks have invaded the Church in an attempt to capture the host of the Eye of Mikhail, as the Eye is useless without its host, Lance later appears in a hallway where he confronts Katsuragi. Katsuragi tells Lance that the mission of the Black Hawks is to capture Teito, and Lance, hearing this, refuses to let Katsuragi pass when he asks. The two fight, neither appearing to be winning the battle, until they are interrupted when Teito warps all the Black Hawks and Bishops to Pandora's box where Ayanami instructs them to retreat. He was shown at the end of the exam, giving a Bishops apprentice pass to Teito, telling him that he passed the exam, and informing him that he is now Frau's apprentice. Lance later appears before several soldiers that are in the Church where he informs them that the vessel of the Eye of Mikhail has left the building. When they comment that he is armed, Lance uses his Zaiphon and informs them that they should leave. He fought with the Black Hawks when they infiltrated the church. He decided to go undercover in the First District to gather information about the disappearance of 2 of the seven ghosts. There, he found Ea and looked into his past using his powers. He found Teito, but was caught by Ayanami from behind and devoured by him. Frau, Labrador and Castor sensed his annihilation. Trivia *In the manga, after Bastien's death, it seems that Lance had plans to succeed Bastien as the Assistant Archbishop. Also, when Lance briefly infiltrated the military to find out Teito's condition and encountered Hakuren, Hakuren called him 'Archbishop candidate Lance'. These could indicate that Lance was highly ranked within the Church, to the extent that he was eligible to become the Assistant Archbishop or Archbishop. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Bishops Category:Ghost Category:Male Category:Secondary characters Category:Church members Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased